thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
To Lie For
"To Lie For" is the tenth episode of Season Two of The Lying Game Summary The charity gala takes a somber turn as everyone honors the memory of a loved one. Dan issues Ethan an ultimatum that has heartbreaking consequences. Emma finally confronts Rebecca about her lost childhood. Ted tries to find the right way to tell Kristin about another secret from his past. Meanwhile, an unexpected twist brings the fundraiser to a crashing halt. Plot Police are at Theresa’s crime scene and Dan starts flipping out. Ethan and Alec try to calm him down as everyone stands around watching, yet Dan leaves the scene upset. Emma rushes after Ethan and apologizes since she feels responsible. Ethan gets on his motorcycle and drives off as Thayer stares from afar. Alec walks down the hall of the morgue on the phone and sees Dan sitting with Theresa’s body, saying goodbye. Dan exits and punches the window. When Alec tells him he knows how he feels, Dan demands the facts since whatever Alec told Theresa is what got her killed. The truth is finally revealed to Dan about the twins. In Sutton’s bedroom, she says goodbye to Thayer and Emma and sneaks out the window. Thayer asks Emma for the truth about her and Ethan. Emma admits to being confused, but Thayer thinks she already has it all figured out. He gives her an ultimatum between him and Ethan and leaves. Ethan apologizes to Dan. Dan tells him he knows about the twins and yells at Ethan for not being honest with him for so long. He also gives an ultimatum to Ethan - family or the twins. At the Mercer house, Ethan enters the front door and sees Emma waiting for him. Emma asks about Dan. As Ethan packs his stuff, Emma tells him about the ultimatum she received from Thayer. She chooses Ethan, but he tells her it is too late. It is because of them that their lives went to hell and they turned into the lie. Ethan leaves her alone and upset. At the country club tennis courts, Emma angrily hits tennis balls while Laurel watches and tries to see what the next step is. Emma tells her that when everything comes out about who she is, Kristen is going to hurt the most and she doesn’t want that to happen. Ethan goes to Dan’s office and tells him that he chooses family. Dan wants to know everything. Since they need proof, they can't convict anyone yet. A police officer brings Theresa’s autopsy to Dan. At the cabin, Sutton and Ted discuss telling Kristen about Emma. Sutton doesn’t want to hurt her and begs Ted for more time. He agrees. As Emma packs her clothes in the country club locker room, Rebecca enters and tells her about her motive for reuniting her family. Emma doesn’t care since she destroyed the family already, but she doesn’t want to know about her birth. Rebecca breaks down and tells her she cared for them. Back at the new crime scene, Dan spots evidence and goes over the events with an investigator. When he gets upset and breaks down, Ethan rushes over to console him. Sutton and Emma talk about Rebecca and their feelings toward her. They agree they need to stay strong and stick together. Emma realizes that ever since being Sutton, she learned to stand up for herself and wants to stay. They hug. Laurel, Sutton and Emma watch the news in the cabin. Sutton wants to see the evidence because she thinks she can figure out if it was Rebecca after spending so much time with her. She needs a way in and thinks she can go through Ethan, but wants it to be ok with Emma first. Emma agrees. When Sutton leaves, Emma tells Laurel about it being over with her and Ethan for good. At Ted and Kristen’s divorce meeting, Kristen still wants to know what he did with the $20,000 that was taken from their account. Ted asks the lawyers for a minute alone with Kristen. He tells her he loves her and never stopped, but that he can’t come clean right now for his daughters. Kristen leaves upset. Sutton goes to Ethan and Dan gives her five minutes until she has to go. She tells Ethan she wants to help because it was her lie all along. Ethan tells her about the half heart found. Sutton goes to her car and gives him the other half she received from Rebecca. Dan brings the necklace to Alec and asks for a search warrant to enter his house. Alec agrees. When he leaves, Alec calls someone and tells them to pack and leave immediately. When the police and Dan enter the house, it is empty. At the cabin, Rebecca calls Sutton on her computer. When she appears on the screen, she apologizes and tells Emma and Sutton about the other half being hidden in a secret box that was stolen from her. Rebecca tells the twins she loves them and hangs up. Jordan arrives at the airplane hanger and meets up with Rebecca. She wants him to leave with her or she will tell the police about killing his brother. Jordan says he will take his chances. Kristen and Sutton (Emma) talk about honesty and setting an example. Emma tells her she loves her and leaves to go to the cabin. When she arrives, she sees Ted there talking to Sutton. Ted tells the twins he wants to come clean to Kristen about everything and Emma agrees, but she needs to talk to Sutton alone first. Ted leaves. Emma tells Sutton she will go into hiding until Kristen is ready to meet her, but Sutton doesn’t know if Kristen will ever forgive her and wants Emma instead. At the funeral dinner honoring Theresa, Sutton goes over to Ethan and tells him she and Emma made their final switch. Dan thanks Sutton for helping reveal the truth. Mads enters the funeral dinner and walks over to speak with Alec. She tells him Jordan has probably taken off with Rebecca. Alec says he would have liked to convict her for murder first. Emma goes to see Thayer at his apartment in the country club. She apologizes for being unfair to him. He asks her to shut the door. Dan makes a speech at the funeral dinner thanking everyone, mostly Theresa. A waiter brings a note to Alec. Inside reads, “Meet me on the roof.” On the roof, he meets up with Rebecca. She tells him she doesn’t want to run away because she figured out Alec knows who the killer is. While outside, Jordan goes up to Mads and tells her he is going to come clean about everything to the cops but wants to spend one last night with her. Before they walk away, they see a cop car and Jordan doesn’t want to run. He kisses Mads and approaches the cops with the truth. They arrest him for the murder of his brother. Ethan and Sutton talk about putting each other through a lot. Sutton tells him Ted is going to tell Kristen the truth about her and Emma, but she is scared Kristen will want Emma. When Ethan says it is possible, he tells her they can also forgive him like he does. On the roof, Rebecca knows Alec engineered the entire setup so the police will not look for the real killer if she is on the run. Inside, Ted goes to talk to Kristen, when all of a sudden Alec’s body falls through the glass ceiling. Back in Thayer’s room, Emma tells him she doesn’t know where she will be and still wants things to be okay between them as friends. Thayer is angry and asks her to leave. She gets scared and runs off. Thayer walks over to his couch and lifts the cushion to reveal a metal rod. He grips it tightly and destroys his room along with a picture of Emma, implying he might have used the metal rod to kill Theresa and possibly even Derek . Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle Trivia *The title may be a reference to the Black Comedy film "To Die For" where a news anchor hires three teenagers to kill her co-anchor so she'll stay in the spotlight. *A charity event for Theresa takes place in this episode. *Executive producer/Showrunner Charles Pratt, Jr states this episode's cliffhanger will be truly shocking. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/lying-game-season-2-spoilers-406009 *Executive produce/showrunner Chuck Pratt, Jr promises that the episode's cliffhanger will have us screaming for a resolution. *Alec is hurt, fate is unknown as he falls through a skylight onto a table at the charity. *Rebecca confronts Emma. *One of the twins will face a new danger = Emma, as Thayer stared at her picture in anger and sadness meaning she could be his next target. *Derek and Theresa's killer won't be revealed but a new big bad will be revealed that no one suspected. *Someone's future - there life, fate - will be a cliffhanger. Someone may die http://hollywoodlife.com/2013/03/12/lying-game-spring-finale-spoiler-death-charisma-carpenter/ *Thayer is revealed as the one with Theresa's murder weapon, however if he is the killer is yet to be found out. (could have been blackmailed into selecting it) *Jordan is arrested regarding murder and his brother. *Emma chooses Ethan. *Ethan forgives Sutton. *Dan finds out about the twins. *Ethan chooses Dan over the twins. *Sutton helps Dan out. *Thayer stole the necklace from Rebecca's house (possibly for Alec). *Due to ABC Family's cancellation of the series on July 15th, 2013, this episode and the cliffhanger, marks the series finale of The Lying Game. Web clips The Lying Game 2x10 Sneak Peek "To Lie For" Mid-Season Finale|Sneak Peek 1 The Lying Game 2x10 Sneak Peek 2 "To Lie For" Mid-Season Finale|Sneak Peek 2 The Lying Game 2x10 Sneak Peek 3 "To Lie For" Mid-Season Finale|Sneak Peek 3 Gallery A43eb-rcaaarxhe.jpg ToLieFor.JPG Disscustion.JPG 2x10scene.JPG S2Finale2.JPG TLGPool.JPG TLGProm.JPG 130002_2005_pre.jpg 130002_2174_pre.jpg 130002_2310_pre.jpg 130002_2383_pre.jpg 130002_2484_pre.jpg 130002_2527_pre.jpg 130002_2620_pre.jpg 130002_2674_pre.jpg 130002_2586_pre.jpg 130002_2519_pre.jpg 130002_2441_pre.jpg 130002_2326_pre.jpg 130002_2302_pre.jpg 130002_2094_pre.jpg Photo10-1024x768.jpg Ethan and burning tables.jpg Thayer after a run.jpg Photo-copy-45-1024x768.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes